Regular Check Up
by xxThis Is What I Doxx
Summary: Kim is coming home from a shift from the hospital, and her boyfriend, Jack, wants to give her a check up. **WARNING: Smut One-shot** Can't handle i? Don't read it. Don't like it? Don't read it. Got it? Okay. Good.


**I credit this entire thing to reviee. I hope you enjoy this... Well on with the story. **

**REMEMBER THIS IS A SMUT ONE SHOT**

**Don't like it, don't read it. **

**Credit: Reviee **

* * *

"Jack, I'm home!" Kim walked through the doorway, unzipping her boots and placing them on the mat. After a day of working at the hospital, she wanted a beak.

She looked around for her boyfriend; wandering through the living room, into the kitchen then up the stairs. When she found him, he was standing next to their bed. He adorned a mischievous smirk on his face. She leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow. He was giving her _the_ eyes and she could feel the effect of it.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, eyes gazing over his outfit and smiling.

Jack was donning the extra lab coat that she kept in their office at home. He had a tight navy shirt underneath and he was wearing his black slacks. His feet were bare. His aura oozed sex appeal.

"Miss Crawford," he started slowly while taking small steps towards her, "I think it's time for your check up."

She stood up straight, a grin plastering itself on her face. "And who will be performing this check up?"

He was in front of her now, looking down at her petite form with predatory eyes. "_Doctor_ Jack Brewer," he replied smoothly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Kim could feel herself getting wet; simply looking into the smothering coffee brown eyes of his made her legs turn to jelly. His hand dropped and her eyes followed. She could see his bulge through his slacks and instantly felt her mouth go dry. He wanted her just as badly she wanted him.

His hand went under her chin to tilt it up. "Are you ready for me, Miss Crawford?"

"I think so," she replied softly.

Jack bent down slowly to capture her lips with his. Their lips meshed together in slow motion; each of them taking their time to savour the moment. There was no hurry. It was hushed anticipation.

When they pulled away, he breathed, "Could you take off your clothes, please?"

Without a word, she took a step back and started unbuttoning her collared shirt. Once it was undone, she shrugged it off. She raised her eyes to meet his and slowly tugged down her leggings. Clad in only her undergarments, she smiled at Jack.

"Is this okay, Dr Brewer?" she blinked innocently a few times.

He gave her an once-over. "Could you take off your undergarments also?"

Nodding, she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Her panties came off painfully slow and she could feel Jack's eyes following her panties down her legs. She felt the air come in contact with her wet pussy and her nipples instantly puckered.

"Could you lie down over there?" He pointed the leather sofa beside their bed.

Kim shyly walked over to the sofa and lay down. She was cold and she felt bare. It made her feel insecure. She was laid out for him to see every crook and crevice and she could feel her juices dripping. She shivered and kept her eyes glued to the light green ceiling of their room. Her breathing was kept even. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her breast and gasped.

"How has your body been recently?" he massaged her breast. "Has it been sore or swollen?"

"Not really," she replied in a small voice, keeping her eyes locked on the ceiling.

Jack rolled her nipple in between his fingers and continued to massage her breast. She bit her lip to hold back a moan, but she could feel the tingling sensation in her cunt.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, bringing his hand over to her other breast.

"No," she squeaked, her hands resting on her stomach.

His hand trailed down; past her belly button and through her patch of curls right to her clitoris. He heard her sharp intake of breath. He passed his thumb over the sensitive nub and then slipped his index finger into her slick entrance.

"How about here?"

Kim finally looked away from the ceiling and raised her head to see his hand between her legs. She strained her neck to see him slip his finger inside of her. She threw her head back and exhaled at the sudden intrusion. She sighed, feeling his finger wiggle around inside her. He knew how to please her.

"Is it sore?" Jack took his finger out, slathering her arousal around and then pushing the finger back in. "Or painful?"

"It will be," she whispered, looking away.

"What was that, Miss Crawford?"

"It's fine, Dr. Brewer,"

He retracted his fingers. He bent her knees and parted them so that her cunt was freely displayed. Walking to their bedside table, he picked up an object. When he got back, his hands were hidden from Kim's view. She rested her head back on the arm of the sofa.

"I will be checking how deep you can take it," he informed her in a monotone.

Kim giggled, hearing how silly it sounded. Inch by inch, he inserted the object into her vaginal canal. She gasped and bit her lip; it stretched and filled her. Her knees fell outward, giving the object better access to her entrance. Jack nodded in approval. He stopped and admired the view. Kim's head was thrown back over the arm of the sofa and she was flushed beautifully.

"Very good, Miss Crawford," he continued, "Do you mind bending over the bed so I could start your rectal exam?"

Kim mentally groaned. She knew she was in for the best sex they've ever experience. When she got up, the object shifted. She bit her lip to quiet the scream she was so close to letting out. Bending over at a ninety degree angle, she placed her forearms on the bed.

He placed his hands on her ass cheeks and then trailed down to press a button on the object penetrating her. It started vibrating and humming at an intense level. Kim no longer held in her sounds as the vibrations resounded through her vagina to her sensitive clit. Waves of pleasure engulfed her, making her legs numb. Her hands gripped the sheets tightly.

"Are you ready, Miss Crawford?" He spread her ass cheeks, revealing the tight hole.

She bit her lip. Anal was new to her and they had only done it once or twice. When she didn't answer, Jack asked again. She meekly nodded and gripped the edge of the bed tightly while the vibrator continued to move inside her. She felt her juices going down the inside of her thigh and anticipated every sensation he was planning to give her.

He bent over her and gently pushed his index finger into her mouth. "Make this really wet for me, Miss Crawford, will you?"

When he decided his finger was wet enough, he pulled it out of her mouth. With his left hand, he spread her ass cheeks once again and slowly pushed his finger into her asshole. Kim yelped; the waves of pleasure going through her body in addition to the anal penetration tightened the knot in her stomach.

Jack pushed his finger as deep as he could. When he felt her relax, he retracted it. He pushed it back in, quicker this time. She moaned, the pleasure completely overwhelming her entire body.

"Raise your hips higher," he asked, using his right hand to tap on her hip.

She complied. Jack started to thrust in and out of her behind. Kim started screaming, the feeling of double penetration sending her completely over the edge.

"Jack, harder, harder!" She pleaded, hoping to prolong her orgasm. Her fingers went to her clit, rubbing in circular motions. Her hips bucked forward and she convulsed, her orgasm shooting through her.

He stopped and she made a loud whining noise. "That's Dr Brewer to you, Miss Crawford,"

"Please, Dr Brewer, please,"

"Please what?"

Kim wiggled her ass, hoping to entice him. "Please fuck my ass!"

She pushed her ass out and he spread her cheeks once again, wedging his finger into her tight hole again. He spat, lubricating his finger as he continued to penetrate her with his long limbs. He decided she was ready for another finger and Kim yelled loudly. This brought on another orgasm and she thrashed.

"Yeah, Dr Brewer, yeah, fuck my ass, oh my god!"

Jack complied, pushing his fingers into her at a quicker pace. When she came down from her high, she slumped onto the bed. Jack switched off the vibrator and pulled it out of her. She turned to him and he gave the vibrator a lick, tasting her arousal slathered all over it.

"Very good, Miss Crawford," he bent down to press a hard kiss to her mouth.

"When will I see you again, Dr. Brewer?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, I plan to see you weekly Miss. Crawford" Jack smirked as he smacked her ass.

"Well, I'm a little sore. So Dr. Brewer will you take a look?" Kim questioned as he took one of his hands and placed it in the valley of her breast. She dragged his hand down her delicious body and stopped right at the entrance of her cunt. "Right here."

"Gladly." He responded as he trusted two fingers in her pussy.

Kim let out a cry of pleasure and with that they continued their little check up.


End file.
